The present invention relates generally to fences, and more particularly, to fastening a fence segment to another fence segment. Fences have been used in various forms for thousands of years to protect and secure people, animals and land. Fences have also been used to exclude intruders. Specifically, farmers have used fences to contain live stock and domestic animals in a controlled area or to prevent predators from entering. While these functional fence uses continue today, fences are also used for decorative purposes such as on porches and around yards, decks and gardens.
The type of use a fence is intended to have will have an effect on the type of material used for the fence. Fencing material comes in a wide array of materials, traditionally including wood and wrought iron. However, wood fences tend to require extensive effort to build, need a lot of maintenance and can be difficult to remove or alter. Wrought iron fences also present problems, such as rusting. Recently, plastic has been used in place of wood and metal because it is easier to install, needs little maintenance and is aesthetically appealing without the problems associated with wood and metal.
Fence construction and assembly is generally well known. The individual components of a fence are fastened to vertical posts using various types of connectors. Common connectors include nails, screws, bolts, wire and clips. Various connectors exist and are continually developed in order to facilitate fence installation and maintenance.
The present invention relates to the assembly and installation of decorative fencing and connectors between fence segments of the fencing. The present invention is a fence assembly that may be for relatively short flower garden fence to relatively tall border fence, is aesthetically appealing, and may be used in such places as along roads, and around yards, decks, gardens and flower beds. In one exemplary embodiment, a fence segment may be comprised of two horizontal, hollow channel rails that are substantially continuous for about the entire length of the fence segment. A plurality of vertical pickets or other vertical members may be attached to the two horizontal, hollow channel rails in order to form a fence segment. Each fence segment may then be attached to another fence segment by connectors adapted to be secured to the horizontal, hollow channel rails of the fence segment.
The present invention provides in-line connectors, living hinge connectors, male/female hinged connectors and end caps, each of which may be adapted to be secured to an end of a horizontal, hollow channel rail of a fence segment. Preferably, the connectors are used to connect the fence segments via the horizontal, hollow channel fence rails. The connectors provide quick and easy installation and maintenance of the fence segments, as contrasted with nails or other fastening devices. The connectors may also be hidden, at least partially, inside the vinyl rail segments providing an aesthetic appeal to the fence. The end caps may be used when another fence segment does not need to be attached. The end caps provide an aesthetic and protective cover to the end of the horizontal, hollow channel fence rails. The connectors may be adapted to fit by a friction fit or press fit into the hollow channels, or by any other known connection means, such as screws, adhesives, clips, etc.
The fence segments, connectors and end caps may be made from various types of material. An exemplary material used to make the connectors and end caps, as well as the fence segments, is polyvinyl chloride (PVC). However, the material type is not limited to PVC since the fence segments, connectors and end caps may be made from other materials such as other plastics, woods, or metals.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.